Death Boy and Seaweed Brain
by Olympus Spirit
Summary: Sequel to 'Never Been Kissed', but not really a Solangelo story. I intended it to be, but the Muses had other plans. Nico and Percy need to talk. Also- Percy is probably OoC in this. Solangelo with some Nico/Percy feels


"Can I?" Will asked in a whisper, brushing his thumb across Nico's cheek. "I promise we can stop..."

Those words had brought Nico to this: his arms hooking around the Apollo camper's neck in their first meeting of lips.

The son of Hades felt like his heart might burst from his chest as he fell into Will.

This was what his 20th century mentality had made him so afraid of!?

All fear was gone. He felt safe with Will's arms around him. He felt loved as their lips continued to dance and touch.

Was this truly love?

Nico said a silent prayer of thanks to Cupid as they guided the kiss to its conclusion. Will's lips moving away from his seemed to leave a tingle.

It was Will's eyes that held him now. Nico allowed himself to smile, and Will smiled back.

"No secrets," he whispered. "I love you Nico..."

Nico opened his mouth to say the words, but they seemed to stick in his throat.

Will loved him?

He pondered the words again, and they seemed to fill him up- giving him the courage to say it back...

"And I love you, Will Solace."

Will closed his eyes with a contented sigh and wrapped Nico in an embrace.

The light of the setting sun seemed to illumine them both like Apollo's blessing, as the waves of Long Island Sound crashed in the background.

Finally, the two of them went back to camp hand in hand. Some campers were still out and about, including Percy...

Nico met the son of Poseidon's curious glance and held Will's hand tighter. Percy however, merely smiled at him with a thumbs up and a wink.

Nico didn't know why that made him feel more elated. Maybe because it felt like moving on with Percy's blessing.

They stopped outside the Apollo cabin. Night had fallen, and a cool wind whipped their faces.

Will smiled and gave Nico's hand another squeeze.

"See you tomorrow, Death Boy..."

After Will had gone inside, Nico decided to go talk to Percy.

The son of the sea god was seated in a chair he'd built himself and engraved with Poseidon's trident mark.

He caught sight of Nico approaching and gave an attempt at a smile. He and the Ghost King still weren't exactly sure were they stood.

"You and Will huh?" he asked casually.

"Glad you approve," Nico smirked.

"I do," Percy nodded, his expression becoming distant. "I just wonder why you...never told me..."

Nico felt a rush of guilt and anxiety. He knew that Percy meant his sexuality.

"I never thought we were very close friends," Nico answered honestly enough. "That was my fault..."

"Stop," Percy scolded gently. "You've punished yourself enough."

"Have I?" Nico retorted, but then he thought about what Will would say. "Yeah, you're right..."

Percy gave him a smile of encouragement.

"I was flattered Nico. Really! I never would've guessed the real reason for your continued distance. I only wish you'd told me because part of me kept blaming myself for..."

He became silent, and his expression became pained.

"Bianca's death," Nico said quietly, and Percy nodded. "Its alright Percy. I forgave that a long time ago. I only wished I could have hated you."

Percy's frown deepened, and he looked down in shame.

"Percy I'm sorry!" Nico apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to..."

"God," Percy whispered, and Nico realized he was crying.

He'd never seen Percy cry...

"Percy..."

"I'm alright Death Boy," Percy chuckled, drying his eyes on his hand. "Everything just seemed to overwhelm me there for a second. I've let so many people down..."

"That isn't true," Nico told him. "You couldn't have done anything for Bianca. For Luke..."

"Its still a heavy burden to carry sometimes," Percy admitted with a grimace. "I'm happy you have Will, Nico...I only wanted to say..."

Percy stopped, and Nico wondered if he should press the subject.

"Say what Percy?"

"He'd better be good to you," Percy said with real feeling. "Otherwise, much as I love Annabeth..."

Nico's eyes widened in surprise.

"Percy are you saying..."

"I'm bi," Percy clarified. "I never really thought about you that way before. I love Annabeth, but I'm attracted to both sexes. Besides her, you're the only one I've ever told."

Nico still didn't know what to say to that. He also felt just a little conflicted if Percy really was hinting what he thought- that he'd drop Annabeth for him...

"I love Will," Nico said suddenly. "I appreciate it though Percy."

"And I love Annabeth," Percy assured him. "I'm only letting you know that it wasn't that I couldn't have loved you..."

"Well thanks," Nico mumbled. "I guess."

The two of them remained staring at one another for several moments.

In a way, it always seemed to Nico like Percy was sizing him up too. They were both sons of a Big Three...

Nico was the one to break the connection, turning toward his cabin in the distance.

"Good night Percy," he said. "Cousin..."

Percy watched Nico's retreating back, and actually smiled at the thought.

0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0

Author's Note: This actually took a different turn than I intended. I initially meant for Percy to congratulate Nico, but it turned into them panning out any residual feelings after BoO...

Thoughts? Another sequel?


End file.
